Shadow Play
by Spencer Loves Toby
Summary: A detective who's on a mission to solve a murder collides with a steaming hot seductress, who happens to be one of the main suspects. Based off of 4x19—Shadow Play, a film noir themed episode.


**Based off of Shadow Play, 4x19. It's a film noir themed episode, and I'm extremely excited. According to interviews, Toby will narrate, and he looks like a cop in the still that was released. To make things better, Spencer is a seductress. I'm seeing sexy time in Spoby's future!**

**While I know nothing about the way people spoke in the 1940's, I at least attempted. It's much more modern language, sorry! This will be a three-parter!**

* * *

I was thrilled that they'd selected me to take on the case. I was sure that I would find a way to bust that killer. It was my job, after all. I stepped into my office, where my boss was sitting. He handed me a beige colored folder, with accounts of the night of murder.

"Good evening, Detective," he greeted in an emotionless voice.

I nodded my head in response, as I started skimming through the beige folder.

"You catch us a killer, Detective Cavanaugh," he said sternly. "I don't want any baloney here. We've got a real serious case to handle, so I don't have time for rubbish."

"Yes, Deputy," I said, nodding my head again. "I will not disappoint you, sir, and to that, I swear myself. I put myself under oath for no disappointment."

* * *

_'On the eve that Miss **Alison DiLaurentis** was murdered, I was not around much. I was inside of the house, along with my associates, whom I refuse to reveal the names of, which I do under request. Inside of the house, alcoholic beverages were used, but we were nowhere near the victim, who happens to be my own blood, my sister, she is. At eleven at night, a feminine scream was heard outside of the DiLaurentis house, where I was located during the eve with my associates._

_Not much else can be accounted by me. I, in fact, was consumed by alcoholic beverages during the night. Hazy images occurred, guaranteed. I do, however, contain the knowledge that Miss DiLaurentis had been out that night with rugby coach Mister __**Ian Thomas**__. Thomas & DiLaurentis had definitely possessed an affair of some sort._

_Upon leaving the household, DiLaurentis had not bluffed about going to the house of **Spencer Jill Hastings**, and was aides by three other friends who go by the names of **Aria Rose Montgomery**,** Hanna Nicole Marin**, and **Emily Diane Fields**. Although I originally saw her with the friends, who've known her since junior high, I also saw her with Mister Thomas several hours later. At the time of death, I do not know whether she was alongside Mister Thomas, or Miss Montgomery, Hastings, Fields, and Marin._

_Accounted by J. DiLaurentis'_

The brother of Alison, Jason DiLaurentis, had mentioned quite a few names in his account. Now, I had decided to begin with Mister Thomas, since he seemed like the more likely suspect. Those females didn't seem like the kind to harm anyone, but I couldn't jump to conclusions. I was just beginning with Mister Thomas.

"Mister Ian Thomas," I began, once the door opened. "I'm Detective Cavanaugh, investigating the murder of youth Alison DiLaurentis. An account by an anonymous has led me to your door. May I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, Detective," he said, and opened the door wider. "Please, enter. Allow yourself to get comfortable, as if it is your home."

I sat down across from Mister Thomas.

"This account states that you were with Miss DiLaurentis the night of the tragedy," I began. "Please explain what you were doing with the deceased on the night of her murder. You've been allegedly said to have had an affair with the youth... Please explain."

"You must be mistaken. I had gone just for a mere walk with Alison," Ian Thomas explained. "Surely you're mistaken, as I'd not had any affair with the deceased, Detective. In fact, I am married. I've got a sweet, loving wife, actually."

"Oh, is that so?" I raised an eyebrow. "Please call this wife of yours to the room."

"Honey, you have to come down here!" Ian called. "You've got to answer some questions for this fine gentleman."

A quite attractive young woman came from the upper floor of the home. She sat down next to her husband, and sweetly smiled. I see that she was trying not to have fear written on her face.

"Alias, please," I requested.

"Melissa Catherine Hastings," she responded. "Is there a problem, Detective?"

"Oh, not at the moment," I said. "Do not worry, it's only a mere interrogation. How long've you been with Mister Thomas?"

"May of last year, Detective. Why?" Melissa Hastings asked.

"Just wondering. So I see that you've been together _before_ the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. Excellent," I said, nodding my head. "Miss Melissa Catherine, have you by any chance have a sister? Perhaps one that goes by the name of Spencer Jill Hastings?"

"Yes, she is my younger sister," Melissa responded.

"Very well," I smiled. "Thank you for your time."

* * *

So if it wasn't Ian Thomas, then I'd have to suspect the only others in the account. The most likely seemed to be Melissa Hastings's younger sister Spencer Jill Hastings. I hadn't ruled Mister Ian Thomas out completely. People lied all the time. But, I was going to get a few statements from others before I went back to him.

I knocked on the door of the girl's house. My jaw nearly dropped when I saw the female standing in front of me. She was dressed in a tight dress that hugged her curves. It appalled me. I was marveled by her beauty. According to Jason DiLaurentis's account, Spencer was a twenty year old young woman. She was barely younger than me myself.

Her cardigan covered her shoulders. Her brown hair was curly and magnificent. Her lips were red.

"Good evening, Detective," she said, raising an eyebrow. "May I help you?"

I tried not to stare any longer.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, nodding my head. "I'm Detective Cavanaugh, call me Toby, investigating the murder of Alison DiLaurentis, and according to an account, you'd seen the deceased the night of her death. That's why I'm going to have to ask you a few questions tonight. May I step inside?"

"Of course, Detective," she smirked a little as she let me in. "Anything for you."

I looked around her home as I sat down on her couch. She sat down across from me.

"So tell me, what happened between Alison and you?" I asked. "She was spotted with Mister Ian Thomas later that night. I would think that you knew where she was going, since you were with her for a long period of time that night."

"Oh," she bit her lip. "Well actually, my friends and I were having a little get-together and whatnot that night. She wandered off while we were asleep, unfortunately. The thing about this young lady was that she was so secretive. She never told us what she was up to."

"I see," I nodded, and couldn't help but stare at her.

"My, is it hot in here?" Spencer asked, and touched her forehead.

She allowed the cardigan to fall to the floor. My eyes were glued on her creamy skin.

"Detective Cavanaugh," she scolded in a playful tone. "You're staring. That's not too polite."

I could see the smirk on her face.

"My apologies," I blushed a little. "Anyways, back to the topic. Please specify any interactions you had with Miss DiLaurentis between the hours of six PM and eleven PM, when she was spotted with Mister Thomas."

She didn't answer me. She stared at the floor of her house.

"I'm going to need an answer, Miss Hastings," I said, trying not to stare at her again.

She leaned back against the couch, until I could see her upper thighs, and even a glimpse of her panties. What, was she some kind of seductress? Because, it was working quite well on me.

"Miss Hastings," I urged.

"Playful banter, what girls talk about," Spencer shrugged. "Just girl stuff."

"I would like you to specify, ma'am," I said.

"Ma'am? Please call me Spencer, handsome," she flirtatiously said.

"As you wish. Specification needed, Spencer," I smiled, trying to focus on my job, and not how attractive she looked.

She got up from her seat and stretched a little, showing off her curves.

"There's nothing to specify. We talked about attractive men, much like yourself, Detective," she flirted, and winked at me.

I swallowed hard. Her brown eyes were so appealing at the moment.

"That's all I need to know," I lied, and got up.

I couldn't take the awkwardness. My eyes were obviously glued to her, and she was taking advantage of that fact. She knew that I had stared.

"Excellent," she smiled. "Come again, any time. You're always welcome here, handsome."

I picked up the file that deputy gave me. I didn't know what to do with the case now. I started walking to the door, but Spencer stopped me.

"I know what you want from me," she whispered, and leaned closer.

Her arms looped around my neck, and I could feel her hot breath on my skin.

"And what's that?" I asked, trying not to moan.

"You're a very naughty detective," she whispered against my neck. "You want... to sleep with me."


End file.
